The Thief who Stole a Maiden's Heart
by hopelessblues
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia finds herself in the mix of an arranged marriage and a not so critical kidnap situation. A handsome young man saves her from this mishap, but the young man reveals himself as a criminal?
1. The Meeting

~ The Thief Who Stole a Maiden's Heart

~hopelessblues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will. (much to my dismay. TT_TT )**

**Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia finds herself in the mix of an arranged marriage and a not so critical kidnap situation. A handsome young man saves her from this mishap, but the young man reveals himself as a criminal?  
**

* * *

It was an early spring morning when Lucy Heartfilia woke up, only to find she was tied up. She was trapped in a room full of boxes. She couldn't remember how she ended up tied in a place she didn't know. Her light-pink Victorian ball gown was tattered.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy screamed, it was evident in her tone that she was frightened.

Suddenly a man appeared before her, he was a man with raven hair and dark-ocean blue eyes. The man was wearing a white pirate shirt and black harem***** pants.

"Don't be afraid princess, I'll save you." He said in a low but loving voice, as he caressed her face.

"Answer me! Where am…" The stranger suddenly placed his finger on her lips.

"I don't have time to explain." He tried to untie Lucy, but he failed.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. She wasn't sure. _Would she really trust this stranger with her life at stake?_

Before she could make-up her mind, footsteps were heard. The door knob slowly twisted. The stranger suddenly carried her like a princess.

"Brace yourself…" The man smirked, he kicked open another door, fleeing away with Lucy. She looked back at the little house, 4 men ran after them.

_time move on…_

They were still running away from the goons who tried to chase them. Lucy had trouble running, because of her long ball gown. The man and Lucy quickly rushed to a dark alley, using the darkness as their cover. The man pressed her against the wall and pulled a dagger out of his pockets.

Lucy was terrified, _what's going to happen to me?_ She was getting agitated.

To her surprise, the man used the dagger to cut the rope and cut a portion of her skirt, it now reached her knees.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, What's your name by the way?" Lucy whispered, a slight tint of pink was found across her face.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He smirked, as he was looking left and right for the goons who tried to capture them.

"What did those men want anyway?" Lucy asked.

"You were going to be forced to marry one of the 3 princes." Gray explained, while scanning the area.

"What?" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the goons to locate them.

Gray sweat dropped, this girl was testing his patience. He would leave her in the alley, but his boss won't allow him. The mission was to save the princess from the arranged marriage. He grabbed Lucy's hand and made a run for it. He wouldn't stand a chance against those goons, not with the princess. They might send the 3 goons after him and let the other one take the princess away.

The goons surrounded them in an intersection. The chances of them escaping where thin, _very_ thin. Gray prepared to fight.

By instinct and much to Gray's surprise Lucy, took a whip from Gray's belt.

Lucy fought against the goons without the slightest of help from Gray, She was skilled at using the whip, her effortless and graceful movements said so. After the fight, Gray was left speechless.

_I guess this is one of the reasons why boss took a liking to her_. Gray thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, tilting her head slightly. She was standing on the pile of goons, claiming victory.

"I'm going to take you to the boss." He answered with annoyance present in his tone. He tried wiping off the smile on his face.

The two headed out of the dark alley, they went to the market place.

"Who is this _boss _you speak of?" She asked as she with Gray, she was having a bit of trouble passing the crowd.

Gray saw Lucy having trouble so he grabbed her hand and went to a more spacious side of the market.

He lets go of her hands with a bit of hesitation, causing him to blush "You'll meet him when we get there." He answered as he quickly placed his hands behind his head.

"Where is this _there_ you speak off?" Now, she was clearly trying to get on his nerves.

Gray let out a sigh, "Just follow me, unless you want to be forced into marriage with 3 different princes."

She flinched, "Okay, I'll go with you. I just have one question."

When Gray turned to her, _Isn't she aware of the attention she is getting?_ He thought. The short skirt gained the attention of countless men in the street. She was unaware of it though. He was unconsciously staring at her body, her thighs were almost seen and the neckline of the gown was too eye catching. She caught his glance.*

"Gray, answer me!" She raised her voice a little louder.

"Huh?" Gray flinched a bit, he quickly diverted his glance.

"Answer my question!" She pouted.

"What is it?" He answered her with annoyance in his tone, trying to wipe the blush from his face.

"Who were the ones that captured me?" She repeated, she was getting annoyed with this guy.

"The henchmen of the 3 Princes of Night." He stated casually. He walked faster, hoping to see the girl struggling.

"Who ordered them to?" She asked, while catching up with Gray.

Gray hesitated, but gave up, due to Lucy's perseverance. "Your father." He was expecting her to cry, but Lucy only gave a faint smile, "Hahaha, I never expected him to find out where I am."

"Why?" Gray was now full of curiosity towards the maiden.

"He forced me on a marriage I never wanted so, I ran away from home, I moved to different kingdoms, hoping that my father will never find me. It worked, until now." She answered him casually.

"Did your mother oppose of this idea?" he asked.

Without an inch of hesitation she answered. "My mother is dead."

Gray was at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, I'm sure she is happy for me to chose my own path." She said as she smiled at the ground.

* * *

**A very short chapter and a very random surge of ideas. I couldn't sleep without writing this, so now I guess (or hope) I'll be heading to bed. =_= **

**I may have overlooked some things, so if you see grammar and other kinks in this story feel free to P.M me. :3**

***Harem- this is a type of pants a pirate wears. (it is not a/an manga/anime genre. XD)**

**Also, this _might_ be set-up in a mix of 2 different timelines. (I had to do some research for some scenes.)**

***The Golden Age of Pirates & *The Victorian era.**

**Women, in the Victorian era were quite preservative of themselves and wore many layers of clothing, making their actions more restricted. It was said that even a glimpse of the ankle was scandalous.**


	2. A Night to Remember

~ The Thief Who Stole a Maiden's Heart

~hopelessblues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will.**

**I will now sit in a corner while you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_"Did your mother oppose of this idea?" he asked. _

_Without an inch of hesitation she answered. "My mother is dead."_

_Gray was at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."_

_"It's okay, I'm sure she is happy for me to chose my own path." She said as she smiled at the ground._

Gray smiled inwardly, who knew that a princess like her could stand up to herself.

He thought all princesses were snobby, pampered and spoiled gemstone-covered brats. His _job _in particular was saving princesses that picked the interest of his boss.

"This girl may be worth my time." Gray mumbled.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, she thought Gray was talking to her.

"N-Nothing," He stuttered. "We should find you a more decent attire." He said as he pointed out Lucy's current get-up. He paced himself a bit faster towards a certain shop.

"S-Sure." She flustered a bit, while she struggled to catch up with Gray.

They went to a nearby store and browsed through the different articles of clothing. Lucy found herself a white cotton dress that reached her knees and had poofy sleeves, and a short brown leather vest. The neckline wasn't _that _revealing and it was easy for her to move around with.

As they left the store, Lucy remembered to give Gray his whip back.

"Keep it."

"Huh?" She asked, she wasn't sure if what she heard was correct.

"I said keep it, for protection and besides, you handled that whip more skilfully than me." He complimented.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered at his compliment.

"No problem. Let's go we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah..."

Gray grabbed a map, observing possible stops along the way. "Since someone is after us, it will be best if we avoided train rides in particular. We will walk from here to Hargeon and we will stop by Acalypha to meet with someone in particular."

"Your boss?"

"Maybe." He slid the map into his bag. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow, sounds good?" He turned to Lucy, who was looking around stalls.

_time moved on..._

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt the rays of sunlight kiss her pale skin, when she tried to get out of bed, there were (_very toned, if I must say_) arms around her. When she plopped to her right she saw Gray, sleeping soundly. She caressed his face with her free hand, mesmerized by his face. _He looks so cut- Wait, what? _ Lucy sat up suddenly, not minding her partners sleep. She clutched her head, trying to remember and process what was happening.

[Flashback]

_After a bit of shopping for supplies, Gray and Lucy decided to head for a lodge near the route they were taking._  
_The lodge only had 3 floors and was painted with a white coat. A sign was posted that said "Snapper Lodge"_

_"Welcome to Snapper Lodge, may I help you?" A woman with long ebony hair greeted them warmly with a smile._

_"We'd like to take 2 different rooms please." Lucy cheerfully stated._

_"Sorry but we only have one room left." The receptionist pouted._

_"W-What?" Lucy was in utter shock._

_"We'll take it." Gray said, not minding the feelings of her companion._

_Lucy was left dumbfounded. "B-But..."_

_"We have to, unless you want to be captured again and besides, the other lodge is almost a kilometer from here. Do you seriously want to go back there?" He asked. It was obvious that they were both tired from all the shopping and walking._

_Lucy thought for a moment, 'this guy actually makes sense'. "Okay. Fine." She pouted._

_"Oh, a young couple on a honeymoon?" the receptionist asked the two._

_"No!" They both yelled in unison._

_"Whatever you say..." The receptionist said with a smirk on her face, heading for the back door. The woman left the key on the counter, Gray took it and headed for their room._

_The room was on the 3rd floor of the building on room 15._

_When they entered the room, Lucy dropped her jaw to see that there was only one bed. The bed could easily fit in 2 people, but there was no way they would sleep next to one another._

_"You sleep on the floor." Lucy blankly stated as she headed for the bed, mindlessly like a zombie._

_"Ugh, no I sleep on the bed. You sleep on the floor." Gray pulled her out of the bed, she landed butt-flat on the floor._

_"That isn't the proper way to treat a lady." She pushed Gray out of the bed._

_"It's not my job to treat a lady." He said, grunting. He stood up, dragged Lucy out of the bed. She didn't seem to oblige._

_After hours of pushing, pulling and bickering, Lucy won the bed._

_Gray pulled out some pillows from the bed, trying to get comfortable on the floor._

_Lucy felt her eyes slowly dropping, soon she fell asleep._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

**Yes, this is an incredibly short chapter. I'll make it up for you peeps in the next chapter. I got caught up in reading manga and novels, again. T_T *sigh* If you see some kinks in this chapter, please send me a pm or you could review this chapter. For now, I'll try to eat rainbows out of the Nutella jar and and a pack of Oreos.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: gRayLu010, Hachibukai, MishaArsellecLune, Fullbuster1597, oshirajinda and ErzaScarlet17. :3  
****  
~Again, Please review! *bows***


End file.
